Fitting In (Limi Self-harm fanfic)
by livvythefangirl123
Summary: This has Troyler in it :) and it's self harm and I may have A/N's in it I'm not sure... My bio says all so just read y'all ;P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just in time bcuz its 23:58 so whoop whoop! Check out my bff livvy1005's story about The Mortal Instruments!**

**Livvy's POV**

I walked out of kitchen as the sun shone through the big wide living room window. _I'm gonna go for a walk_, I thought to myself. As I walked outside, I saw a big crowd and my anxiety began creeping up… _Breathe Livvy. Breath_, I reminded myself. I stuck to the outskirts of the heap and I saw someone in the middle with a quiff and white hair. No, LILAC hair! I only know one person who has lilac hair and a quiff…

"Is that Tyler Oakley?" I asked a really pretty girl. Why am I thinking about girls like this? I silently cursed myself.

"Duh! Check your twitter gurl!" She replied in a South American accent. As I pulled out my phone sure enough, my mentions were going crazy with virtually the same things

** neonlights358: livvy_troyler omg tyleroakley is doing a meet up!**

** crazybeaches: livvy_troyler are you going to the tyleroakley meet up?**

I chuckled to myself silently as I tweeted an all-round reply

** livvy_troyler: do you think I would miss a tyleroakley meet up? Already there!**

Before long, I have many replies but I sigh. Most are hinting about him 'getting lucky' with me tonight… There is nothing wrong with fans assuming but I get depressed because it's just a stupid fantasy.

**Tyler's POV**

I decided to announce an impromptu meet up outside my apartment complex and soon hundreds are swarming by. I check my phone to see over 400 mentions with one girl tagged constantly… livvy_troyler

I saw she had a YouTube channel and made a mental note to check her out later. I left my phone with her channel open on the table next to me. At one point I thought my phone was gone but when I looked back about 3 minutes later it was there again.

**Mystery fangirl POV [you will see why I chose this]**

OMG! When Tyler Oakley announced an impromptu meet up, I wasn't gonna resist! I was next to my BFF in line when I saw Tyler's phone open on a random girls YouTube account. She was really pretty but of course I wasn't gonna let a fucking whore get in front of my chances! Let's face it, if Tyler is checking out girls, could he be bisexual? I quickly closed the YouTube tab but then placed the phone back and smiled at Tyler. His smile faltered for a second as he saw me. _Did he see the mischievous glint in my eye? _I walked off with Caylan, my BFF as soon as she was done

"Ready Charity?" She asked me, eyes wide from admiration.

"Actually, I think I need some Twitter rehab right now!" I laughed as we skipped off.

**Troye's POV**

I heard Tyler was doing a meet up and I wanted to spark a little 'Troyler-Shipper' interest on Tumblr because sadly, my life on Tumblr has become a little boring now… I see he is standing with people looking at him wide-eyed. _I remember staring at him like that from my computer screen _the memory makes me blush. I see a few people notice and put a finger to my lips to indicate being quiet. They turn to listen to Tyler intently again and I tiptoe until I was a few steps away from him.

"Tilly!" I squeal, jumping on his back. He is clearly surprised as he stumbled forwards but a girl with red hair steadied him.

"Hey TimTam!" He squealed back. I laughed and jumped off of his back. I pulled him in for a hug and I swear I heard about 200 cameras go off. _Told ya!_ I smiled in my head. I sat down on the chair and Tyler glared at me. I stood up and he sat down. I went to grab a chair but he pulled me back onto his lap. _Fuck! He doesn't even know I'm gay! _I reminded myself. I tensed a little but as Tyler started greeting people again, he rubbed circles on the small of my back to relieve my tension. I did exactly that and leaned into him. I look around at the crowd of people who seemed to have TRIPLED since Troyler made an appearance.

"Can I do a little greeting too Tilly?" I whispered to him. He nodded briefly and got some random lads to sort it out for me. As the people formed queues to see me I saw the girl with red hair. She met my eyes and smiled shyly. I beamed at her but the smile on her face soon disappeared as she read something on her phone. _Maybe she was told she had to hurry to get back home? _I tried to suggest in my head. She sank back on the wall and continued to flick through endless pages of some sort. Her emotions began to mix and she saw a few people staring at her. She tried to blend in with the crowd but even though I hate to say it, it wasn't working. Tyler went to grab some coffee with about 5 people who were left and I signed the last T-Shirt when I saw the girl.

She looked about 17 and had a small frame. As I approached I noticed she was shivering so I took off my jacket. I was actually quite warm so the gesture wasn't affecting me.

"Here." I mumble, placing the jacket on her lap. She looked up and I was shocked. Her eyes were glassy and my heart cracked. She suddenly snapped back into reality and handed me the jacket back.

**Livvy's POV**

I had slipped into a familiar trance. This is one where all hurtful comments come flooding back and when I'm at my boiling point, I will be snapped out of it and immediately need a deep release. I went to do exactly that as I saw none other than Troye Sivan standing in front of me, concern deep in his eyes.

"Hey I'm sorry… I… Erm… I have to go…" I mumbled rushing off. This was too awkward for my liking and that release is becoming rather tempting. When I was out of earshot and eyesight I sank down onto a wall, roughly scraping my wrists in the process. This reopened the cuts and after a sharp stab of pain, the relief rushed over me. _Why do I do this? _I began to question my actions. I hear who I assume is Tyler and Troye come towards the corner and I take off, not waiting for anything. I race up the stairs, my heart beating faster than a cheetah's run. My phone went crazy but I figured it was just hate. Even so, I was getting irritated so therefore I logged on. As I scrolled through my Ask Box on Tumblr my suspicions were confirmed. Hate.

_** troyler5eva23: Why do you try to sing?**_

_** tylerfangirl-22: Do you REALLY think you can play ANY instruments?**_

_** Nutellaismygod9: Why do you think you are so cool because you're a YouTuber? Troye and Tyler only feel pity on you!**_

Those 5 words spun round my head as I stumbled to the bathroom; _only feel pity on you! _ I reached for my razor and clumsily popped out a blade. With tears forming in my eyes it was hard to focus but somehow I managed to because before long, the relief swam over me. Thick red lines appeared on my arm and as I was gonna make another cut, my BFF's familiar ringtone rung out. I bandaged up in record speed and leaped at the phone.

"Naomi?" I asked

"Hey! I'm sorry but I need to get away for a while… I know this is short notice but I am moving to Brazil for a year or two. I'm at the airport but I promise to stay in touch! I'm going to a boarding school to finish my studies so expect to hear from my once a month ok?" Naomi wept. I hummed and shushed her until her plane was ready to go.

"Bye Nai!" **[Pronounced neigh/ n-e-y] **we hung up and I slumped down beside the door.

**Troye's POV**

As soon as the mystery girl left, Tyler came back. He said goodbye to everyone and came over to me.

"Where do you live TimTam?" He asked, linking arms with me. Considering I'm supposedly 'straight' I'm sure being very homosexual today. Nevertheless I still didn't let go.

"I actually live here!" I tell him, gesturing towards the massive complex. His mouth drops open in shock and then his lips curl into a smile

"Really?" He asked, suddenly unsure of something. I nod, eager for him to tell me what the fuck is going on.

"I can't believe I never knew! I have lived here for 5 years now and I have never seen you once!" He laughed. OMG…. Tyler… lives… by me! I wanted to sing and dance but I settled for a laugh and a toothy smile. As we walked in, my mind drifted back to the girl at the meet-up… _She didn't look very happy _I thought. _Maybe her boyfriend dumped her? _I kept thinking of possibilities until I am snapped back to reality by Tyler. I see he had managed to stop me from walking whilst I was thinking.

"Sorry what?" I asked, blushing at my own stupid ignorance.

"Which floor and door number are you?" He repeated, laughing. I was blushing like crazy now but it didn't seem to faze Tyler. _Maybe he is the actor and not me…_

"Floor 3 and room 2216!" I decided to laugh long with him

"Awesome! Mine is Floor 3 and room 2222!" He squeals and smiles at me. _His smile is just… perfect! _I sigh to myself as we get in the lift.

"Ty?" I ask, glancing up from my phone. He hummed in response, engrossed in his phone as well.

"I'm gonna record a video kay?" I ask as we step off the lift. He looks up and smiles.

"Well you better hurry up gurl because I'm gonna take you out to eat tonight!" Tyler insists, his usual sass creeping back. I pull him in for a hug outside of my door and I think it lingered for a BIT too long as when I look back, he's blushing. _Wait… Blushing?! _I ignore the thought and set up my camera. **[This ISNT a real video!] **As soon as I press record I begin my usual intro

"Hello guys I'm Troye Sivan and today I'm gonna be a Troye even I hate seeing. I was doing an impromptu meet up with Tyler Oakley and I saw a girl…" I had a feeling she may watch this but hey, I guess that's why I'm making it right?

"She was really pretty but as I looked closer and looked at everyone, I noticed people giving her dirty looks… The reason I'm telling all of you this is because 1, me and Tyler HATE seeing hate towards others in the fandoms and 2, because I wanna know something. If you know who she is, tell me all you know! Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram even YouTube if she has one! I really hope you guys can help me with this…" I do my outro and decide that I'm not gonna edit. I add my end card and press upload. As soon as it's uploaded I call Tyler

"Lunch now?" I ask, sounding hopeful. I hear him chuckle on the other end.

"Meet me in my room in 20!" He cheers and hangs up.

**Tyler's POV**

I had just received a notification of a new video that Troye uploaded called "Important notice!" and just as I had clicked on it to watch, Troye's caller I.D popped up instead. We agreed to meet up and it gave me enough time to tidy up, get changed and watch the video. Just as Troye's end card popped up, a knock on the door was heard. _Why was he so hooked onto this girl? Could he… Have a CRUSH on her? _Thoughts swam around my head as I opened the door.

"TimTam!" I squealed, not caring about annoyed neighbours faces.

"Hey! Listen did you watch my new video?" Troye asked nervously. I nodded and I saw his visibly relax. I guess he really WAS worried.

"Did you erm… See her?" He asked. I shook my head and I saw him sigh again.

"Troye?" I ask, clearing my throat after some period of silence. He hummed in response so I continued.

"Do you… Like this girl?" I ask, gesturing towards the laptop with his video on.

"Tyler…" He began. _Shit! This can't be good…_

"I'm…. erm…. I'm gay." He blurted out. Only 4 words came to my head… _Oh. My Fucking. God_

**A/N: So this was an awesome chapter if I do say so myself and ALSO the first of this series! Did anyone else tune in for #TFIOS interview? I did! OMG like #awesomeness so yea… Like n all that good stuff 3**

**-Livvy LushLaws xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Troye's POV**

As soon as I told him I regretted it. He had many emotions on his face but I could only pick out one... Anger. My palms began sweating rapidly and my breath quickened. _Not another panic attack... I can't let Tyler see me like this! _I quickly decided and sprinted out of the hotel room. I hear shouting from behind me but I didn't dare stop. I would start screaming soon if I stayed. The air as I ran past various rooms cooled me down a little. I must have took the wrong turning because when I got to the end of the corridor, I saw it was a dead end. I sighed and slumped up the wall. All of a sudden I heard footsteps. _Tyler,_ I agreed with myself.

"Tyler piss off!" I grumbled, not looking up.

"Troye. I'm not Tyler!" A dark voice laughed. I looked up and to my horror, it was _him._

**Tyler's POV**

I was thinking about what Troye had just said as anger flooded through me. Not because of Troye but because of how untactful I was and how I could have possibly lost all chances with the hot Aussie. I think Troye must have noticed because he suddenly ran out of my room.

"Troye!" I shouted. I grabbed my phone and some money on the way out. He went through a network of hallways but I lost him. I hoped silence would help me find him and I dreaded what I heard. I silently half-ran, half-crawled to the situation listening to the conversation

**[so this is a key for the next bit of the convo:** _Italic_ **is Troye and: bold is the person. **Normal **is just Tyler's actions etc. and I will tell u when it stops.]**

_"Tyler piss off!" _okay so that hurt a little

**"Troye. I'm not Tyler!"**

_"D-Daniel?"_

**"Hey Troye! Missed me much?" **the voices were a little louder now as I got closer to Troye and someone else.

_"Please leave me alone!"_ **[ended convo now] **Troye shrieked and I instantly picked up my pace. _Hurt him and I swear to god! _I threatened in my head. I halted and turned to my left to see a tall man who I assumed was Daniel slapping Troye hard on the face. Troye was crying but looked up enough to see me. He shook his head to indicate me staying away when Daniel kicked him again. This time I ignored Troye's pleas and marched up to Daniel.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" I screamed. He turned round with a sinister grin.

"Is this your new boyfriend Troye? I might just have fun with him..." Daniel snarled. His face made me sick but I couldn't help but wish Troye WAS my boyfriend.

"I'm NOT coming with you! And I'm not his boyfriend!" I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists as well. He sneered and my anger boiled over. Without a seconds hesitation I connected my fist with Daniels face. He let out a yelp as I breathed heavily.

"Leave." I snarled, turning back towards Troye. Daniel fled and my heart shattered when I saw the mess who has been my crush for at least a year now... He had a black eye and from what I could see, most of his skin was purple or a shade of bluey-black.

**Livvy's POV**

I was on a floor of my own but I only had the one room. All of a sudden I hear someone crying and getting hurt. II recognised the one voice and I listened intently. As I listened for about 30 seconds or more another voice screamed at these people. Suddenly I remembered who's voices they were. They were Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan's voices! I quickly rushed around getting my keys, phone and a first aid kit. I briskly walked towards the noise and I noticed it had stopped. I still could hear whimpering and Tyler whispering to this person. As I turned the corner I got the shock of my life. Troye was beat up; and pretty badly at that too. I cleared my throat.

"Tyler? Troye?" I called out into the quiet corridor. Tyler's head snapped up and he glared at me. That look quickly changed from anger to apologetic to shocked.  
"Hi." He mumbled, looking back down at Troye. Tears were seeping from beneath my younger idols eyelashes so I stepped forward, offering the first aid kit.

"We should get him inside before we attract too much attention?" I suggest.

"Yeah but he wont make the stairs." Tyler points out.

"My apartment? Come on!" I insist, helping him with Troye. He whimpers so Tyler comforts him.

**[time skip to when they are in the apartment]**

**Livvy's POV**

"Is he asleep?" I ask Tyler who has just came out of my extra room. He nods and picks up the cup of coffee I made.

"What happened?" I whisper. If he doesn't want me to know, I will understand.

"From what I can tell, Troye knew this lad. His name was Daniel and he CLEARLY had something against Troye and then he... beat him up." Tyler informed me, wincing at the last bit. I gugged him for a while until he gasped. I looked at where he was looking and he saw what I REALLY didn't want anyone to see. My cuts.

"Livvy?" He mumbles.

"Y-yea?" I stuttered. I only ever stutter whenever I'm nervous and that only happens before a... I suddenly realise which makes me even worse. I leap up and begin pacing around the room. I let out a frustrated groan and pulled my hair.

**Tyler's POV**

Livvy was really nice and didn't seem like your typical fangirl. I saw her cuts and gasped. She... cuts? All of a sudden Livvy begins pacing around the room. I watch her closely and realise something. _She's having a panic attack. _She starts tugging at her hair harshly so I stand up and pull her in for a hug, wrapping her arms around my waist. Most fangirls would KILL for this and would want photos... I'm shook from my thoughts when my shirt starts to feel wet. She's crying.

"Livvy? I think we need to talk..." I mumble into her hair. She sighs and sits down on the sofa.

"Why?" I ask, suddenly nervous.

"Why not? You don't even know me but I guess your gonna want to so here's a short paragraph about me!" She announces, sitting up now. I understand she doesn't want to hear words so I simply nod.

"I have a YouTube channel... It's doing well but at the same time, people hate me! I get hate everyday and people look at me like I'm a fucking freak!" She begins sobbing again and I realise she doesn't want me knowing anymore. All of a sudden I hear sniffing from somewhere other than Livvy. We both spin round to see Troye leaning up against the doorframe crying. Livvy nudges me and so I get up, making my way over the snivelling Australian.

"H-How long where you there for?" Livvy stutters again. I see an all-too familiar look creeping onto her face. By now me and Troye are sat down so I grip her arm.

"From your... breakdown..." Troye mumbles. Livvy lets out a strangled sob and runs out of the room.

**Troye's POV**

I heard all about Livvy and I felt really bad that I didn't go after her... When she runs out of the room, fear strikes Tyler's face.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, getting anxious.

"Troye... She cuts!" He cries out helplessly. I instantly run after her. This apartment is so big so I check every room until I find the bathroom. To my dismay its locked.

"Liv?" I wait. No answer

"Liv! Get out here now!" I shriek, not caring how loud I am being. I hear sobs and it makes my heart hurt even more. A hand slips round my waist for comfort and I relax a little but still continue banging on the door. I love Tyler and WISH with a passion that he was mine but right now, I'm trying to reach a very suicidal girl from the BATHROOM. I hear the door unlocking but not opening. Tyler steps back and shakes his head, indicating I have to go in. As I open the door and step inside I see Livvy. he doesn't look like she has been crying or anything apart from the fact that she is walking out of the bathroom with a jumper on. Tyler sighs with relief when he sees her but I'm not convinced.

"Food?" She asks, looking between me and Ty. He nods and so do I.

"Pasta for me and Tyler and... Nutella for you Troye?" She inquires, grinning. _Maybe I'm exaggerating? _I try to convince myself but then I realise her smile doesn't quite reach her hazel eyes. We sit down at the table when I see something seeping through her shirt. _Now I'm positive she's... cut. _Blood continues to seep through her left arm but Tyler wont see as he is on the right. I need to get him to see it too.

"Tilly look at this Troyler edit!" I call him over, showing Livvy it first so she doesn't get suspicious. It was just a random one but when he arrives by my side I nod in the direction of her arm. Tyler gives it away by gasping and then Livvy realises what we are staring at.

"Tyler... Troye... I-I erm..." She attempts to make a run for it but now I'm alert I block her way. We pin her into a corner and she slouches down, sobbing into her hands. Tyler leaves my side to fetch the First Aid kit and returns moments later with gauze. We silently remove her hoody, revealing cut upon cut and scar upon scar. Tyler was always better at comfort so I have to bandage up her arms.

"Oh Livvy... I think we are gonna neeed to keep a close eye on you." I eventually sigh, finished with her arms. Shee stands up and walks to the window.

"I'll be fine." She tries to insist. In the end me and Tilly will sleep at hers for a while.

**[sorry about this time skip thing but otherwise it will be boring! so time skip to about 12:30am]**

**Tyler's POV**

Me and Troye have left Livvy in her room fast asleep about half an hour ago. Troye seemed a bit reluctant to go to bed but maybe it was just nerves? I close my eyes and fall to sleep.

_I open my eyes and I see Troye standing there, cuts all over his arms. Livvy is looking at me accusingly so I give her a puzzled look. I attempt to speak but I am unable to. All of a sudden Troye and Livvy disappear and my eyes are closed. There is silence until someone shrieking awakes me._

I open my eyes and realise the last part wasn't a dream. I shoot up and try to identify who it is. I instinctively run into Troye's room where I see Livvy

"Tyler? Troye's not right..." Livvy whispers. I see Troye with what looks like a knife in his hand.

"Dad! Stay away!" He shrieked, cowering away. **[by the way this is just for the story and I know Troye's dad in real life loves him to pieces but lets just pretend he hates him shall we?]**

I forced myself to relax before making my way towards my petrified best friend.

"Troye?" I whisper. He blinks as if confused and then stares at me.

"Oh my god Tyler I'm sorry!" He sobs. Livvy stays hidden and I cant help but partially thank her for that...


	3. Chapter 3

**[Troye's POV from the last bit of Chapter 2]**

**Troye's POV**

I awoke from the dream and I was crying.

_I saw someone approach me slowly. Dad! _

"_Stay away Dad!" I screech. The figure tries to convince me they're not my dad but I know that trick! I rummage under my bed for something… ANYTHING. I find a knife and hold it up._

"_Get. Back." I growl. Dad listens and steps back considerably. He starts shrieking but I don't care. He made me shriek WAY before I could even TALK so… All of a sudden another figure bursts in_

"_Tyler! Troye isn't right!" Dad whimpers. I glare at the figure and I almost give in but my mind won't let me. The mystery figure approaches and speaks in a familiar American accent._

"_Troye?"_

All of a sudden everything comes rushing back to me and I start sobbing hard. The mystery figure has seemingly disappeared and I'm left in the presence of Tyler. I apologise but he says it doesn't mind. Best part is he doesn't ask me to elaborate on my dreams. He just sits there unlike any of my old friends. They would patronise me ALL day until I gave in, reluctantly telling them and causing my condition to worsen.

**Tyler's POV**

Troye seemed to be deep in thought so I text Livvy.

_**Me: U ok?**_

_**Livvy: Yeah! Shall I go?**_

_**Me: Sure can u make me coffee? Need a mega caffeine boost :D**_

_**Livvy: Is Troye ok…? He's just… Oh well brb! :)**_

I looked up momentarily to see a figure fleet from the room and I smiled softly to myself. _She's so nice! _I turn my attention back to Troye who now seems more responsive. I didn't want to ask him about his dreams because when I had an eating disorder, if anyone asked me what was wrong it got worse! I learnt to wait and eventually they will tell all. Eventually he glances at me and nods, to tell me it's ok to ask.

"Are you ok?" I settle with after pondering what to ask. I refrain from asking the 1 million that are buzzing through my head. _What were your dreams about? What was that sudden outburst? Why were you holding a knife? Why did you tell your dad to go away? _All these and more whizzed around until they made me dizzy. He seemed to ponder about is answer  
"Truthfully." I added quickly. His face fell and visibly gulped.

"Erm… Not good." He admitted. I took him in my embrace and just held him like that for a while.

"Nightmares?" I pushed again. I prayed he wouldn't get defensive because that was in the opposite direction that I wanted to go.

**Troye's POV**

I knew I needed to tell Tyler.

"Nightmares?" He pushed. With anyone else I would get defensive and shut them out but something about Tyler's comforting embrace told me otherwise. _You can trust him! _I took a deep breath.

"I… I get nightmares about my Dad." Tyler looks shocked, then angry, then understanding. He nods for me to continue.

"When I was 15 I came out to my Dad… He just told me I was a faggot and that I didn't deserve a Dad!" I was crying now and Tyler hugged me again, harder this time.

"Your dad's an idiot." Tyler tried to reassure me. I smiled but continued

"But… When I was 16 and I had my first boy crush… My dad he…" I tried to finish the sentence but I physically couldn't. It hurt too much.

"It's ok. We will talk about this as and when you want!" Tyler squeezed my hand and stood up.

"Coming for coffee?" He asked, nodding towards the door. I smiled and stood up

"Race you there!" I screamed, running into the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Livvy sat at the table, 3 cups of coffee 1 in front and 2 sitting across from her. As I got closer I saw she was biting her nails. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. _I thought Livvy was my Dad!_

"Hey!" I called out sheepishly.

"H-hey." She pulled out her phone and begun aimlessly scrolling through Twitter.

"I'm sorry…" I apologised and sat next to Tyler. She waved me off dismissively and I kinda thanked her for it.

**Livvy's POV**

I felt bad for eavesdropping but I wanted to know the explanation for why Troye woke up and started aiming a knife at me! His Dad sounded like a lovely man… **[Sarcasm!] **When he apologised I kinda knew why and I wanted to shout

"No don't be sorry! It was that idiot of a Dad of yours that made you like that!" But I kept my mouth shut… We had coffee and then watched Mean Girls. Tyler fell in and out of consciousness before eventually drifted off to sleep in between Troye's legs **[dirty people ;)] **Tyler's head was on Troye's stomach and the rest of his body in between his legs. We were in comfortable silence when **[this is made up because I haven't watched Mean Girls!] **Karen made a reference to skinny emo freaks who cut [**Again: TOTALLY MADE UP […..I think…..]] **This made me tense up and my hips started to burn. Troye went into the kitchen.

"I need to pee!" I called out to Troye who didn't respond. I made my way to the tiled room and locked the door. The razor was already there from the side and I picked it up. I hastily brought it up to my wrist.

"Don't you dare!" A voice demanded behind me. I saw Troye and his eyes were watery. _What am I gonna do? _My eyes darted frantically but the only thing I could think of was running. It seemed they already planned for me to run because when I got out I was caught in the arms of Tyler. I kicked and thrashed for a minute but I eventually grew weak. I fell limp in Tyler's arms so he dragged me to the chair.

**A/N: This is a slightly longer chapter to make up for yesterday's tardiness! I am currently at a wedding at the time I'm writing (4:30p.m) so… When I upload this chapter it will possibly be Sunday morning anyway :) I will definitely be uploading on a Friday but the rest of the days will be random! Expect 2 uploads a week and I will see you guys later!**

**-Livvy LushLaws xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tyler's POV**

I feel bad for Livvy. Whatever has led her up to this must have been pretty tough. Livvy isn't like most fangirls. Surely she is a fangirl, or else she wouldn't know who we were.

"Livvy?" I call out, turning to face her. She was slumped in a chair, sobbing heavily. I feel a presence beside me and I quickly spin on my heel to face Troye. He seems upset for whatever reason so I grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Why are you guys here?" A timid voice calls from behind me. This shocks me and Troye to hear such a weak persona being displayed.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask, slightly puzzled.

"Why are you here? WHy do you put up with a messed up freak like me? In fact, it doesnt matter because you'll probably just say i'm playing the sympathy card." She mumbles, looking down. Troye gasps at such words and I'm sure one escapes my lips too.

**Livvy's POV  
**I knew it was true though. Why do they put up with such a messed up freak like me? I glanace up to see if they are looking as I plan my escape. Unfortunately they are looking down at me with such pity.

"Stop looking at me like I'm some sick puppy! I HATE the thought that I'm too fat and that I'm a freak! I have fucking scarlett red hair, nearly 6ft tall and I obsess over YouTubers! People think I'm just a sick joke. Hashtag story of my life." I snarl, looking behind them. I know they are gonna walk out on me I just wish they would hurry up because that release is becoming SOO hard to control. I hear movement and I allmost get _excited _to FINALLY get that release. Suprisingly, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I am face-to-face with bright blue eyes. Troye Sivan.

"Dont you DARE talk about yourself like that! You are beautiful, talented, funny. Oh and I LOVE your scarlett red hair!" The hint of anger in his voice tells me that he doesnt like me talking about myself like this. _To bad! He's a successful YouTuber with surely a BIT of hate but not as much as what i get! _

"Shame! I'm ugly. My eyes are too big, my lips too small! I dont have ANY talent, I can't crack a joke, my figure is a mess! Shall I continue?" I look into Troye's eyes and realise it was a BIG mistake. I can't decipher the look on his face because it ranges from hurt, to anger, to sadness to other emotions I can't pick out. I decide to find Tyler's eyes, hoping to find the result I want. When I reach them, I find the exact same results as Troye's only on a much smaller scale. By now its 7am and I'm pretty sure none of us want to be up.

"Lets just... Go to bed ad tomorrow I'll call one fo my girl friends and we'll hang out or something!" Tyler whines.

"Sure... I'm keeping an ear open in case you decide to pull any more stunts though Livvy!" Troye declares. I sigh at how _insistent _he sounds! We get to bed and I lay awake thinking for ages. _Why am I not fangirling and asking them to have my babies? Why am I not screaming for photos of their hotness? _This confuses me because my mind travels back to about 11am this morning with that South American girl. _She was... Hot to be honest! _The thought startles me and I shoot out of bed. I walk into the living room and begin pacing. _I'm straight! Why do I think she's hot? I'm not... _I don't even finish the thought before I'm snapped from my thoughts by a worried Tyler.

"Livvy? Damn stop pacing!" Tyler cries. This shoccks me to a halt as Tyler never demands for anything! Silence follows before he speaks up.

"Whats wrong? Why are you worried?" He seems to have calmed down but the sudden outburst of noise has woken Troye up as well and I think Percy downstairs is awake. _I don't fucking care! He was a knob anyway! _I walk over to the chair and put my head in my hands. The sofa dips as Troye and Tyler sit down beside me and wait for me to start explaining Tyler's earlier questions.

"What do I need to answer?" I sigh. _No way out here. _I think.

"Why were you pacing?" Troye begins

"Well... I was thinking about this morning at Tyler's meetup. Well, when it was ONLY Tyler's meetup so before you came Troye." I tell them.

"What made you want to start thinking in overdrive though?" Tyler adds. I contemplate telling them but I daren't. _Just in case! _I warn myself. I realise I didn't give an answer.

"Uh... I was thinking about the crowds and how I get high anxiety in big crowds of people!" I didnt TECHNICALLY lie because I did but that wasn't why I was pacing. Troye sighs.

"Well it's now 9 and I dont feel like sleeping anymore. Tyler can call up one of his girly mates and I'll make breakfast!" I go and take a long shower, avoiding all eye contact with the dreaded razor. When I am dressed into a random T-Shirt and black skinny jeans I walk into the kitchen. I smell coffee and nutella which I can already tell which is for who. Troye is in a 'Booty' jumper and black skinny jeans whereas Tyler is in a black sweater and black skinny jeans. I now realise that I have Tyler's top on that I bought AGES ago **[I dunno whether it actually WAS Tyler's merch so please tell me who's it actually was in the comments plz ;)] **It says 'Legalize Gay' and I blush, _Now they are gonna think yesterday was just an act! _I begin to worry but when my face creases, I get the attention of my temporary flat-mates.

"Livvy? Are you... OK?" Tyler asks, concern etched deeep into his voice. I nod and force thee worry away. I give a half smile and walk over to the coffee-machine and fill it up. I can feel someones eyes on the back of my head but I pretend not to notice.

"I'm gonna go call Naomi then..." Tyler trails off, leaving the room. **[re-read the other chapters because I changed the name of the other character which was Livvy's BFF who is in Brazil!]**

**Tyler's POV**

Livvy was really scariing me and I am beginning to (as mean as it sounds) question her sexuality. I mean, she's CLEARLY a fan judging by the merch she was wearing! **[This next little bit is 100% made-up!] **All of my girl fans have a crush on me and Troye so for her to be showing no interest in us makes me wonder... I decided to caall Naomi because she is a lesbian who has recently come out and I know that she wants a newbie lesbian to date because she wants to 'learn with them'. I dial her number.

"Hey!" She squeals down the phone

"Hey Naomi!" I laugh.

"WHats up?"  
"I wondered whether you wanna hang out? I think mine and Troye's new friend Livvy is a lesbian but we aren't sure... Wanna meet us at Starbucks in 10 minutes?" _Oh god I hope she says yes! _I silently pray.

"Sure! If she is cute, I may just die because I'm sick of one-night stands Ty!" She whines.

"Hey shush! Bye girl!"

"Bye!" She hangs up and I sigh _This should be... Interesting. _When I walk out, Livvy and Troye are already ready.

"Starbucks in 10 with Naomi!" I inform them. Livvy goes to straighten her hair and grab her coat whilst I talk to Troye.

"I think lIVVY'S..."

"A lesbian?" Troye interupts. I'm slightly shocked that he knew but I manage to nod.  
"Yeah... I hope Livvy DOES like Naomi because I think they could be... Limi!" I squeal at this idea whilst Troye laughs. _God his laugh is perfect... Wait. What? _Have I just admitted my crush for Troye? I mean, I have always liked him but I didn't know how much until now... I am literally dragged from my thoughts by Livvy and Troye who are hauling me out nof the door. We call a cab and before we know it, we're at Starbucks.

**Naomi's POV [suprise? :)]**

I'm kindof nervous to meet Livvy. I don't watch many YouTubers but by mine and Tylers recent text conversation, I MIGHT know who she is.

**Tyler: Livvy has got scarlett red hair down to her bum. She usually puts a quiff and then curls the rest.**

**Me: SOunds like a stunner! Why isnt she happy... You said she was depressed?**

**Tyler: Yeah... For some reason she... self-harms and I just... I think she does YouTube with what she told me on the day I met her.**So I kinda HOPE she is who I think she is but from her videos you would think she was ok; I mean, she laughs and jokes constantly! I have always said she was my dream girl but... You never know what's around the corner!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm gonna do like my friend who wrote When In Rome… (Troyler Fanfic) Where you do mini chapters and update more often! I will do that randomly and once a week on a Sunday I will upload a longer one! So random updates until Sunday! 3 xx**

**Livvy's POV**

We climbed into the cab which smelled suspiciously of fish and told the driver where to go. On the way Tyler and Troye kept glancing at each other. _They should just like, hook up already! _I laughed aloud at how much of a fangirl I sounded right now. I realised they couldn't hear my thoughts and I should probably explain.

"You two are cute!" I giggle. _Damnit! Would my feelings just stop fucking around and sort yourselves out?! _I was anxious to meet Naomi and I guess after Carly's departure, I AM missing girl time… We pull up outside of Starbucks and a girl about my height and bright blue hair is looking down at her phone.

"She's…" I began but contemplated my answer.

"Speak your mind! We're friggin' gay! We understand whatever you wanna say!" Tyler urges. _What the hell! _I think.

"She's… Hot!" I blush immediately, realising how gay I sounded… I began to get anxious. _What if this Naomi girl doesn't like me! Heck, I haven't even seen her yet! _**[So she doesn't know who the blue haired girl is!] **My breath quickened as she looked up to revel bright blue eyes…. _She is… a fucking angel! _She smiled at me and I smiled shyly back but quickly remembered my previous near-panic attack. My palms became sweaty and the cab seemed really small now.

"Livvy? Oh god calm down!" Troye began to worry about me but I didn't want him to… I don't want him looking after me!

**Troye's POV**

When Livvy said the blue-haired girl was hot all of mine and Tyler's suspicions were confirmed. _She's a lesbian! _Luckily for her, the blue-haired girl WAS Naomi! **[I'm so predictable… right?] **I have a feeling Naomi liked her to when they smiled at each other. I was too busy in my thought to realise Tyler trying to get my attention.

"What's up with Liv?" He asked nervously. I only had to take one glance to realise she was nervous. I got out my phone.

_**Me: Hey Naomi! Just pulling up in the cab! Go inside and order yourself a drink! Meet you in Booth 3?**_

_**Naomi: Sure! Just saw a really cute girl in a cab as well so if Livvy ain't interested, I might just have her ;)**_

My heart fluttered when I realise she fancied Livvy!

"Tilly. Check this out!" I handed him my phone with the message on whilst I dealt with Livvy.

"Liv! You'll be fine I swear… Naomi said whenever you wanna leave you can!" I reassure. Technically she didn't but I was only trying to stop her massive-ass panic attack. She calmed down and paid the now incredibly angry driver. I flipped him off as we got out which rewarded me with a few giggles fr0om Tyler. _God I love his laugh… _I have known I am in love with Tyler for AGES now but he's my best friend! My BFF! My soulmate! I can't just throw that away because of some stupid feelings… _Curse my amazing sexuality and incredibly hot best friend…_

**Tyler's POV**

After seeing that Livvy and Naomi were the perfect match for each other, I began to wonder about my own love life. Of course no matter how many times I get laid in a drunk gay bar, I will always remember Troye when he kissed me. I can remember it like it like it was yesterday! It was on May 4th 2014 at Digifest Uk 2014 and I had a minor nervous breakdown before-hand but Troye calmed me down. Since then if I ever get close to the breakdown I can call Troye, no matter what time of day it would be in Perth. I began to list all the things I loved about him.

_His eyes…_

_His smile…_

_His laugh…_

_Him._

I guess I didn't realise how in love I was with him until now. I mean, I always have had my IDEAS of what my feelings were a vague extent of how big they were but I never expected me to love ALL of him… I climb out of the cab after Troye. _His ass though! _I giggle to myself at the thought and I realise I have copied what Livvy did earlier… I, of course, get a puzzled look from Troye

"Your ass is awesome!" I tease. Me and Troye have always kind of flirted and I tease him but he simply rolls his eyes and laughs at me. _If only you knew I wasn't kidding… _I sighed at the thought but quickly turned my attention back to Livvy. _I need to get her a good relationship! _I think Troye was thinking the same as he gripped my hand tightly. I squeezed it in reassurance with a small nod. _I'm nervous too! _He smiled gratefully at my non-existent comment as we walked in front of Livvy.

**Livvy's POV**

I was finally over my panic attack when we walked into Starbucks and I quickly scanned the room for the mystery girl. I quickly spotted her and part of me was upset. _This is gonna be weird now… _I frowned at how I may have led her on but I continued walking, keeping my head low. I followed the two familiar pairs of Converse until we stopped at a table.

"Hey Naomi!" Tyler laughed, hugging the girl. I daren't look up just in case because I was generally quite shy.

"Hey guys! I've got a waiter to come over!" _Wow! _Her voice was deep but soft at the same time. _I could listen to that voice all day. _

"Livvy? This is Naomi!" I was introduced and shyly looked up through my hair. _Oh.. My… Fucking… God! It's the mystery girl!_

**A/N: Hey guys! SO this is one of my first mini(ish) chapters and I think it was good! SO we had a bit of Troyler recognition of feelings and then we have Limi meeting [Anna from Frozen voice] for the first time in foreverrr! xD no….? No? Ok sorry :) Well I have a brass (trumpet) exam in October and I got a high F today! Considering I'm STUDYING for Grade 2 [I have an official Grade 1] that is hella awesome and if you know what I'm talking about, please tell me in the comments! I will be able to post more chapters the smaller they are so… Y'all get ready!**

**I'm changing my ending so…**

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naomi's POV**

When I saw Tyler and Troye approaching I put my phone down. I saw someone behind but I couldn't quite see her behind them. I said my usual greeting before turning to face the mystery girl. _She looks like someone I know. _I pushed the thought aside as I stared at her slim figure.

"Livvy! This is Naomi!" Tyler introduced. She looked up shyly at me and I was greeted with familiar eyes. _Oh my god! This was the girl from the cab! _I glared at Troye and he smiled smugly at me. She offered a small smile which I gratefully returned.

"I-Im L-Livvy" She stuttered. I have to say she was fucking hot!

"I'm Naomi!" I cheered back. We sat down while she went to order something. As soon as she was out of ear shot I turned to the two YouTubers in front of me

"Are you friggin' kidding me Troye?!" I exclaimed. He smiled sheepishly at me before shrugging his shoulders.

"Is she…" I trail off, not wanting to sound rude. I HATE how people ask that about me so I don't wanna seem offensive. Troye and Tyler exchanged an unreadable glance

"Well, we have our theories…" Tyler trails off, possibly unsure of what to say next when Livvy arrives again. She has to sit next to me as it's a 2x2 booth which I don't mind. She takes off her coat to reveal a white jumper with red spots. I feel tension as soon as Livvy places her coat down next to me but I ignore it.

**Livvy's POV**

I'm so lucky no one has noticed that I haven't eaten since I met Tyler and Troye. I don't think I have eaten in 2 years so I don't plan on doing so now! I drink TONS of water to add a little weight and to quench the growling in the pit of my stomach. I had to eat last Christmas 5 months ago but I regurgitated as quickly as it went down. I begin sipping my bottled water as Tyler talks to Naomi about Playlist Live in a few weeks. I was invited but I don't really wanna talk about all the hate I will get in person. Troye kicks me under the table.

"What?" I snarl quietly, not attracting the attention of the two others on our table. He looks angry and kinda… hurt. _Wait…. _I check my sleeves and see sure enough, blood seeping through my sweater. I look back up at Troye but Naomi interrupts me

"I love your sweater Liv! I so want it!" She smiles at me and I can't help but admit. _I'm in love with her…. _We seem to stare at each other for a while before Tyler asks for a private word with me I shoot him a quick glare and follow him outside.

"What?" I growl, folding my arms. Tyler looks down at my arms and his eyes widen in shock

"Livvy! I swear down we need to keep an eye on you! Anyways, what do you think of Naomi?" He asks eagerly. I laugh but I quickly realise he was serious.

"She's…. Perfect." I breathe. I realise AGAIN how homosexual and now lovesick I sounded and groaned aloud. _Of course she won't like me! _I try to push all thoughts of creating 'art' on my skin from my head as I fixate on Tyler. He's smiling so wide it looks almost painful.

"Y'all are cute!" He laughs. I follow him back into Starbucks and smile as I see Naomi. _I swear down… If she doesn't like me I dunno what I'll do…_

**Troye's POV**

As soon as Livvy was gone I turned to Naomi.

"I need to tell you some things about Livvy…" I start

"Ok!" she urges for me to continue.

"I don't um… Know the full details but I know that Livvy… Self-harms." I wince as I say the last phrase but she NEEDS TO KNOW. I await her response whilst I awkwardly play with my thumbs

"Oh…. Why are you telling me?" She asks nervously

"Are you kidding? She's TOTALLY into you! And I'm assuming you the same?" It's now my turn to ask questions but this one is kinda hard to approach considering the way this plan will work out depends on a 2 or 3 letter word.

"Yeah…" She blushes and looks down at her thumbs. _Brilliant! These girls are just too stupid to see their love for each other! _I smile smugly to my smile as I await Tyler and Livvy's arrival back. I know Tyler is giving a similar talk to Livvy so I just hope we get the same results.

**Naomi's POV**

_That little fucker! If he's gonna hook me up then so will I! _Livvy looks like a Troyler shipper so as soon as they are off of our backs, we will begin to plan their hook-up **[I promised Troyler eventually ;)]** I now feel bad for saying that about Livvy's jumper because now I know her story, her polka-dot shirt doesn't quite look so polka-dot.

"Are you looking forward to Playlist live Liv?" Troye asks. I feel her tense up and her breath quickens

"Anxiety panic attacks?" I mouth to Tyler. He nods solemnly and shrugs. _Ooooh! Now I can flirt with her! _I smile in what I hope to be a grateful way before Tyler and Troye turn to a separate conversation. Livvy's eyes dart around the room frantically. _Here goes nothing! _I think to myself.

**Livvy's POV**

I can't help but fall into that stupid fucking trance! I felt myself slipping until I couldn't breathe properly. Tyler and Troye don't seem to have noticed my outbreak until I feel a warm hand slip into mine. I tense up at first wondering who the fucking hell would want to hold my hand when I see Naomi smiling at me reassuringly. _She… knows? _I give her a questioning glance as if to ask and she responds with a small nod. _I bet I've just ruined it! Stupid fucking anxiety! _My hormones seem to take over as I look at the gorgeous girl beside me and I burst into tears. She quickly pulls me into her lap as I cry into her Panic! At The Disco T-shirt.

**Naomi's POV  
**as soon as Livvy starts crying I instinctively pull her into my lap. She clutches my shirt as I look at Troyler who seem to be watching closely. I give a reassuring smile as I kiss Livvy's small head. I whisper things like

"Its ok babe."

"You're ok now!" I give her multiple kisses on her head before she sits up on my lap.

**A/N: believe it or not this is actually a cliff-hanger! I will be uploading 2 more mini chapters tomorrow hopefully! So you have Naomi plotting to get Troyler together, Livvy and Naomi falling in love at the same time unbeknown to the other, Livvy has had a breakdown in front of her crush and Troyler are starting to recognise their feelings for each other but they don't know about the other's feelings!**

**#####IMPORTANT#####**

**I feel this will actually just turn into a Limi fanfic with Troyler on the side… [Not as big of detail on Troyler as Limi] I have really grown to like Limi as a ship so…. I am trying to draw Naomi for the front cover of this book but I'm not an artist so anyone who can draw I will promo you or almost anything else you want because I need a drawing of Naomi and Livvy [use me on the front cover or any descriptions in the book for inspiration!] Thanks!**

_QOTD: Did anyone see Troyler Sydney FanFest?_

_AOTD: I did and omg! Troyler. In Sydney. Together. No cameras… Anyone catching my drift? ;) xD_

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Livvy's POV**

Every time Naomi kissed my head my heart fluttered. She called me "babe" multiple times and I glanced at Tyler. He and Troye kept glancing at each other

"You two are so cute!" I mouthed at him. He blushed profusely

"He doesn't like me so fuck off!" He mouthed back. Naomi chuckled lightly at this. She looked at her phone so Tyler kicked me lightly

"Kiss her!" He half-whispered, half-mouthed. She turned her attention back to the group and I was sniffling slightly. She kissed my head once more before I slowly sat up on her lap. She gave me a puzzled look until I pressed my lips against hers. I heard gasps coming from Troye and Tyler behind us as I turned round to straddle Naomi. Our lips moved in sync before the need to breathe became too overwhelming. I rested my forehead against hers as I looked into her bright blue eyes. We were both panting but I still managed to smile at her. All of a sudden the entire store clapped and cheered at -who I now realise as I look around- was us. I blush and stick my head in the crook of Naomi's neck, weaving my arms around her neck as I did so.

"You're gorgeous!" She whispered into my head, kissing it softly. _Doubtful… I'm a fat freak…. _I sighed and the release became desperate again.

"Your beautiful too babe! Just gonna pop to the loo!" I cheered, kissing Naomi's cheek softly. I hurriedly left the table and ran into the bathroom.

**Troye's POV**

I get jealous of EVERYONE who has a relationship… Limi **[Like how we refer to Troye and Tyler as Troyler that's what they do for Naomi and Livvy!] **seems so happy!

"You're gorgeous!" Naomi whispered into Livvy's hair, kissing it after she had said. Livvy seemed to ponder for a moment before replying with what I DIDN'T want to hear.

"Your beautiful too babe! Just gonna pop to the loo!" She seemed to smile but I noticed how it didn't quite reach her hazel eyes. _I can't go in there! Only… Naomi can go…_

_**Me: Livvy is in the bathroom!**_

_**Naomi Lee: Yeah I heard….**_

_**Me: Remember about what we have told you? She has confidence issues! She's… creating 'art' no doubt. She needs someone…**_

_**Naomi Lee: What can I do? You go!**_

_**Me: To a GIRLS bathroom? I know I'm gay but fucking hell!**_

_**Naomi Lee: What would I say?**_

_**Me: tell her how you feel… Or ANYTHING! Just stop her from creating more 'art' than what's already there!**_

I felt bad for being so harsh so I offered an apologetic smile. She smiled back and got up.

"Damn that drink went fast! Brb boys!" She cheered and hurried off.

**Livvy's POV**

For most self-harmers, they enter privacy and then just start carving but me? Oh no! I have anxiety, eating disorder, depression… It's like a friggin' football game! They have tactics: I starve myself to try and make me skinnier, I have a panic attack from an overload of horrible thoughts and then the depression pushes me over the top! I began thinking until… _I dunno why Naomi would ever want me… I'm a fucking mess! _The thought of Naomi hating me was so bad but I didn't bring a razor. Instead I locked the door and sat down by the wall. I slammed my head into my hands and cried.

**Naomi's POV**

The girl's toilets were 4 individual rooms. I tried 3 but they were all open. When I checked the 4th one, it was locked. _Damnit Livvy! Can't you see how beautiful you are? _I decided to try a new tactic. I walked up to the man behind the till who was eying me up hungrily. _Clearly he didn't see me making out with a GIRL earlier…_

"Hey babe! I need to get into toilet… 4? My friend needs me like NOW!" I added a smile which his eyes lit up to. He handed me a key and I kissed his cheek. _I love pissing about with boys! _I chuckled at myself as I quickly unlocked the door. I opened and closed the door lightning speed before turning to face... crying? I saw Livvy on the floor, not a razor nor any blood in sight. _Thank god! _I realise she hasn't saw me yet so I crawl down beside her. She realises a presence beside her and tenses. I take her hand in mine and slowly rub circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Babe? Come here." I offer my arms, to which she climbs into my lap quickly. She buries her face into my neck and I rub her back. My phone vibrates in my pocket so I slowly get it out.

_**Troye Sivan: Me and Tyler are leaving! Meet me at her apartment when you're ready to come back!**_

_**Me: Ok! No razor which I'm glad for… Troye I love her! I just…**_

_**Troye Sivan: Are you serious? Just ask her to be your girlfriend you twat!**_

_**Me: Hey! Less of the twat! Are you sure? I mean… I want what's best for her…**_

_**Troye Sivan: So you think that leaving her to deal with all this alone is 'doing what's best for her'? God why is everyone oblivious to their crush?**_

_**Me: Easy for you to say! Troyler totally needs to become a thing!**_

A voice makes me jump

"You ship Troyler too eh?" I realise it was Livvy and she was reading the text. Luckily I was in single view mode and she didn't see the rest of my texts… _What the hell! If you love someone, tell them…_

"Livvy?" I call out into the peaceful silence. She hums in response. I sit her up so she is sitting sideways on my lap.

"Um… What the hell! I love you Livvy. I love your scarlet red hair, the way you smile, your hazel eyes are just… perfection and I know you don't believe any of this… I know a bit about you Livvy and I'd love nothing more than to know everything about you so…" I paused momentarily, unsure of whether to back out. _No! She… needs me. _

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, looking into her deep hazel eyes.

**A/N: Ayy! So this was the first mini chapter today and another cliff-hanger! I can't wait for your reactions to the next chapter which by the time you read this, it will be up ;) I'm getting somewhere with the Limi drawing! Considering I had no interest for my Limi, can anyone do either Livvy and Naomi together or Troye and Tyler? [Like what people do for LushLaws or any fan art that you can search for on Tumblr or Google!] I will do almost anything because y'all are amazing drawers so… Thanks :)**

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tyler's POV [From when Troyler is still in Starbucks]**

Livvy and Naomi had been gone for ages so Troye decided to text Naomi. I helped him text her because he kept hesitating. Me and Troye were blushing when we made the comment about Troyler. I looked up at Troye considering I was lying with my head on his lap. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I saw him glance momentarily at my lips and I did the same.

"Why don't we take our own advice?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know… What do you mean anyway?" Troye asked, still kinda shocked from my sudden out loud thought

"I mean c'mon! Look at us, I am staring at you and… You know what? It doesn't matter!" I backtrack on myself. _It was true what I was GONNA say! I mean, we are trying to get Limi together, telling them about how they look at each other and shit yet we ignore what everyone else says about US… _I look back at Troye.

"DO you know what?" Troye asks into the silence. I shake my head slightly, intrigued by what he has to say.

"Someone once told me that if you love someone, tell them." I was confused by his statement but I didn't speak.

"Well why not show them?" And with that he looked at me and brought his lips closer. I brought my head up to meet his lips and we stayed there for a while, just kissing each other. When we broke apart, we heard more cheers and 'awe's which we chuckled at. _I'm not messing about in life…_

"Troye? Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, looking into his deep blue eyes. He nodded and kissed me again. It seems outside was TONS more crowded and we were glad that there weren't Troyler shippers around right now. Troye seemed to read my mind when he asked

"When are we gonna tell them?"

"Whenever is more comfortable for you babe!" I kissed his cheek and took his hand as we climbed into the smitten drivers cab.

**Naomi's POV**

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, looking down. I looked into Livvy's eyes and they filled up with tears again. She nodded as the first tear slid down her face.

"Come here!" I pulled her lips into mine. Our lips mixed with salty tears and I could honestly say I haven't ever been happier… I quickly stood up, pulling my girlfriend up with me. _God I love saying that: Girlfriend… Girlfriend. _

"I need to tell you about me..." I began, looking at Livvy who had just finished doing her hair and applying make-up.

"I'm… a YouTuber… I vlog and stuff and today I haven't vlogged so I will need to just say hi, what I have done and then… Do you want to tell them babe?" I suddenly realised that Livvy might not want to tell anyone yet. She nodded and motioned me to use a white wall. I pulled out my camera and turned it on

"Hey guys! Today I'm going to Starbucks with Troye and Tyler! They said they may bring a friend so… Who knows, I may have a new buddy later!" I laughed, winking and turned the camera off. I pulled Livvy in for a quick kiss.

"Ready babe?" I breathed into her ear. She nodded briefly and stood just out of camera shot. I stood facing a different wall and turned the camera on again

"Hey guys again! So I have something to tell you… I was talking to my new friend Livvy… Her channel is Livvy LGBT **[that is my actual channel on YouTube and I DO post videos so…] **on YouTube and I want you guys to meet her!" I pulled her into the camera and smiled.  
"Hey guys!" She cheered. _How can she look so strong yet in reality be so weak? _I turned my attention back to the vlog where Livvy was saying

"So we wanted to tell you that as our ship name is Limi… Limi is real!" She squealed. I laughed and nodded before holding my camera in my right hand and kissing Livvy with all the love I could muster one-handed. We pulled apart and I winked

"Well I gotta go get this female twink **[don't ask! I have no idea wtf I just wrote xD] **back home so… See you tomorrow!" Me and Livvy blew a kiss simultaneously and I turned off the camera. I put it in my bag and turned to Livvy, throwing my arms lazily over her shoulders.

"So babe… We gotta get you home, tell Troyler the news and see how it's going with their love lives!" She happily agreed and walked out with me. I called a cab and half way through the conversation, Livvy intertwined our fingers and smiled softly.

**A/N: OMG! Sorry this is late but tomorrow I will be uploading 3 short ones to make up for my lateness! I love you guys and read the a/n on the last short chapter [chapter 7] cuz that explains all :)**

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Troye's POV**

I was hyper when Livvy text me saying they would only be 5 minutes

"Do you think they got together yet?" I asked Tyler. He seemed in the same position I was; nervous. He shrugged and bit his lip

"Are we gonna tell… Limi about us?" Tyler asked. _I guess we could I mean, if he wants…_

"If you want babe!" I pull him in for a quick kiss before the door opens. We walk into the living room to see Livvy and Naomi holding hands and swinging them around wildly

"Hey guy! What's new here?" Livvy asked, gesturing between her and Nai... I feigned thinking about it

"You are wearing each other's coats?" It was a random guess but when I looked properly, I realised it was true!

"Oh my god! I didn't think you'd notice! But no you dumb shit! Tyler?" Naomi scoffed at me and turned to Tyler. Livvy just stared at Nai like her life depended on each other's love. _Bless them!_

"I know! You two are together? Like, Limi is real?" Tyler practically squealed. They both nodded smugly and went in for a kiss. Tyler gave me a momentary glance before I turned us to face each other and pulled his lips roughly into mine. I heard gasps coming from behind me which I found hilarious. I smiled into the kiss, pulling Tyler impossibly closer to me.

**Livvy's POV  
**I thought me getting a girlfriend the day I came out was shockingly good but wait… _Troyler is real?!_

"Troyler is… real?" I asked, mouth wide open from shock

"Close your mouth babe if you want my tongue down your throat just say! Make your actions clearer!" Naomi laughed, winking at Troye. I slapped her shoulder playfully

"Naomi! Honestly girl, your luckily I love you!" I laugh, becoming more serious at the end

"I love you too baby." Now it was serious between me and my girlfriend as we stared intently into each other's eyes

"I hate to interrupt you two but I've ordered pizza and I want laptop time!" Tyler whined from my left. I sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Nai's firm grip.

**{{{Time skip to just before the pizza arrives}}}**

**Still Livvy's POV**

I was on my phone on the sofa, curled into Naomi's side when the door knocks.

"I'll get it…" I mumble, shuffling to the door. As soon as I opened it my first thought was _Lesbian…_

"Hey sugar!" The woman named Lauren smiled. She had big teeth and blonde hair.

"Hey… how much is this?" I asked, pretending to search for my wallet. _It's next to Naomi!_

"It's £10 and your number too!" Lauren winked. _You whore! _I thought.

**Naomi's POV**

As soon as Livvy opened the door, I could just about see the women. She was eyeing Liv up and down rapidly. _Her wallet is right next to you so…_

"Babe can you get my wallet?" Livvy shouted from the door. I winked at her before grabbing the black leather pouch. I slip an arm around her waist

"Here you go babe!" I present her with the wallet and add a kiss on the lips for added measure. I turn back to the women who has her mouth open

"Yeah she's mine so back off buck-teethed bitch!" I snarl, handing her a £10 note. Slamming the door, I start laughing uncontrollably. Troye and Tyler were watching the entire scene and joined mine and Livvy's laughter. _I love friends! _

**{{{Time skip to after all the pizza is gone}}}**

**Livvy's POV**

I HATED trying to lie to my 3 BFF's about why I didn't want food but they seemed to push it off. _No-one really cares… _I couldn't wait to go on my laptop. Troye and Tyler banned me when they first got here so… When I log onto Tumblr, I see lots off Limi GIF's but the comments hurt.

**|Limi? More like Loopy! Naomi has gone loopy by dating that emo freak :/**

**|Emo scum! Naomi is perfect and can sing like an angel! Why would she want to date someone who CAN'T?! **

_**has Naomi lost her mind? Dating HER?!**_

All words naturally hurt but what hurt even more was it was all true! I AM emo… I CAN'T sing… Naomi HAS lost her mind by dating me. My hips burned so I went on YouTube, pretending to watch a video for about a minute

"I need the loo! Be right back guys!" Naomi shot me a warning glance

"3 minutes or else I'm breaking that door down!" She snarled. I nodded timidly before scurrying into the bathroom. I wasted no time in pulling down my shorts and making the first few cuts. None were too deep but it didn't help…

_Emo scum…_

_Can't sing…_

_A fag who needs to die…_

I checked my phone and realised making about 15 slices made me lose 1:43. _Shit! _I quickly dried my blood and plastered them up. I walked out of the bedroom into Naomi's arms. My sweater became wet

"You cut didn't you?" Naomi cried. _Shit! How did she know? _I began to panic which snapped Naomi's attention back up to me. I abruptly walked over to the window and tried to steady my breathing. Try as I might, it wasn't working. It became harder to breath and as I turned around to signal Naomi's help, I felt warm arms wrap around my hip, knocking the recent cuts I had made. I winced in pain and Naomi's eyes narrowed at me but hugged me tightly nonetheless. _She's avoiding my hips… She knows… _The thought was so horrible I broke down again, sobbing profusely into Naomi's _**Ratchet **_sweater.

**Naomi's POV  
**Once I was sure Livvy was ok I lay down on the bed with her lying on my head. _We need to talk soon and she seems to be very wary of her hips… _

"Livvy?" I decide to face it now

"Mhm?" She mumbled back

"You cut… Didn't you?" I bit my lip and waited for her answer

**A/N: Ayy! So I'm in a BIT of trouble but I can't remember what for! I'm going to watch #TFIOS after it comes out on the 19****th**** June! [I live in England] so… This was 1 of 3 today :)**

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Livvy's POV**

"You cut… Didn't you?" Naomi asked, biting her lip nervously. I sat up and began to think. I had some weird devil and angel shit going on in my head

_Angel: Tell her! Lying won't help…_

_Devil: Don't tell her… She'll leave you!_

_Angel: She wants to help you! _

_Devil: She hates you right? She doesn't deserve to know!_

_Angel: Ugh I'm tired of fighting! Do what you think will benefit your relationship most. Think loyalty, trust, honour, caring etc…_

I think hard for a moment before breathing a deep breath. _Wow this will be harder that I thought… _Her blue hair highlighted her face and emphasized how beautiful she was compared to me.

"Livvy?" Naomi whispered, barely audible. I looked at her perfect features on her face before turning my head to the left and briefly nodding. I stayed in the position I was, my eyes glued to the pale cream colour of the wall. Two fingers rest on my chin and turned me towards where they came from. I was crying again

"You can leave if you want…" I stood up, walking over towards the dresser and sat on the bed next to it. _People might be feeling sorry for me. I don't care! See, this is my life in a big fucking circle! Let me explain: I am depressed, I find a possible source of happiness, my own stupid behaviour ruins it... See what I mean? _I bite the inside of my cheek until I taste blood, relaxing me a little. Naomi sighs and walks out, muttering something inaudible. I guess I kinda WAS hoping she would stay but… _Life's never been fair Livvy! _I harshly remind myself. I of course don't stop being mean there! I continue to point out my flaws.

**Naomi's POV**

When Livvy nodded, my heart broke. _I… How can I help? _I try to get Livvy to face me but she won't.

"You can leave if you want…" She goes to sit on the bed. _I need to talk to Troye… _I sigh and stand up. Before walking out I mumble "Please stay safe! I'll be right back." and with that I walk out, shutting my (who I hope) is my girlfriend alone for a while. Troye looks up and the smile he was sporting slips off his face.

"She… cut!" I whisper. Troyler heard me as they drag me to the chair. I then explain everything and then Troye sits upright.

"OMG Naomi! You left LIVVY in a bedroom ON HER OWN?!" Troye exclaims. Suddenly, the idea didn't seem so good to start with… I sprint to the room and open it. I see Livvy rolling around in a tight ball, fists of hair being pulled rhythmically in time to her rolls. She looks HELLA panicked.

"Liv?!" I shout, hoping to get a response. I hear nothing and grab out my phone. Dialling 999 I take a deep breath. _Be strong… _I remind myself

"Hi! My friend is having a serious panic attack!" I shout down the phone

"Ok calm down! Please give me your Address, name and age please! Oh and what are the symptoms to justify how serious the matter is." I gave all details and now, the symptoms

"Um… She's scrunched up in a tight ball. Grabbing fistfuls of hair and- Oh god!" I am interrupted by Livvy scratching her hips fiercely.

"Oh and now scratching her hips." I add, sighing. Someone holds the hone to my ear as I listen whilst prying Livvy's hands from her bloody skin. When she started scratching, I saw the cuts she had made which started all of this.

"Naomi. Is Livvy suicidal or does she have depression?" The woman asked.

"Yeah… Both I'm guessing! Depression is there because she… self-harms." I wince as I say the last bit but she needs to know. The ambulance people arrive shortly with a stretcher. The woman takes info from Tyler as Troye seems to have disappeared whilst the man seems to be almost snogging Liv's face off!

"She's saying something…" The man, -who I now know as Peter- informs me. "Come help me try to work it out?" He offered, manoeuvring me over to the side of the stretcher. I tucked my hair behind my ear and listened closely

"N...m…. N… M!" She screamed the M and made me freak out. The words were breathed out, therefore, no sound came out 90% of the time.

"Na… Nami… Naomi!" Peter finally cried.

"I'm guessing Livvy wants you for some reason…" The lady -whose name was Robin- informed me. I smiled slightly at the thought and headed into the ambulance. Before I left I shouted to Tyler

"Where's Troye? Find him and meet me at the hospital at 3!" I shouted, hoping he could her. I heard a quieter "Slay" back which I chuckled at. _Oh god LIVYY… What is wrong? _I thought, frowning.

**A/N: Well I have an excuse for not putting up 3 chapters… [Please don't judge me for this…]**

**I'm a lesbian. I am 12 years old, and a lesbian. I know that izzyhoranlolerz knows because she helped me out of a… 'Sharp' situation [no knives of razor blades I swear!] so… I've been busy in thought!**

**I thought I would tell y'all because I like to tell people random things about myself so… The drawings I'm doing of Limi are doing great! I will have them as the front cover within the month :)**

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Troye's POV**

As soon as Livvy was found, I couldn't go in… This reminded me too much; _that night._

**-Flashback-**

I had just come back from school, ready to go do homework

"Tom?" My dad called. _Uh oh, he never calls me anything but Troye unless he's drunk…_

"Y-Yeah dad?" I called back, dropping my school bag in the porch

"Your late!" he hissed from his chair. I glanced at the clock, 3:33p.m

"By 3 minutes!" I cried. This seemed to alert my dad in a different way

"EXCUSE me? How DARE you speak to your father like that?! Here now!" He demanded, pointing towards the space in front of him. I obeyed slowly, not wanting to make him madder. I knew how this was gonna play out; I stand by him, he beats me senseless, he passes out and I try to get into bed before morning to recover. It was a daily routine but today he was feeling especially spiteful. dragged me into his leather chair and got a kettle of… BOILING WATER?!

"D-dad…" I stuttered nervously

"Speak and I swear to god!" He threatened menacingly. He poured the entire kilo [**I think that's how much it is xD]** on my skin to which I screamed like a girl. He then used a baseball bat to beat me. I started to feel light-headed and extremely tired. _Wait… Am I dying? _I went into full panic mode and Sage walked in, thinking my beating was over.

**-Flashback over-**

No one knew that Dad beat me because I wasn't allowed to show nor tell. Dad was put in jail for 40 years and I was took into intensive care. Then I got into YouTube as a distraction and I never told of it again. I don't self-harm but I think… I tend to have an existential crisis **[learned that from Danisnotonfire #Phan :P] **period of time. I like to think in a place where I COULD kill myself if I wanted to. Right now I'm on the roof of our apartment complex. _Tyler's probably wondering where I am... _I thought to myself. The thoughts were more memories than anything because of Livvy… After the talking I came up with a conclusion. _I will make sure Livvy doesn't go what I went through... 3 months of no friends, family etc. by her side. I'm sure Naomi won't leave her anyway but… _I decided to text Tyler

_**Me: Meet me at Starbucks in 10? Be there early if you want cuz I want coffee and then I need to tell you something… xoxo**_

And then I walked back downstairs, careful not to get spotted by Tyler.

**Tyler's POV**

I couldn't find Troye anyway so I sat there for a while. My phone went off so I reached for it. _Thank God it's Troye…_

_**Troye-boy 3; Meet me at Starbucks in 10? Be there early if you want cuz I want coffee and then I need to tell you something… xoxo**_

_**Me; Ok sure! Meet you there :) xxxxxxxxxx**_

I decided to take a walk in the park before-hand. On the way back to Starbucks I et some fans who wanted a selfie

"Sure!" I agreed, posing for the green iPhone. I smiled as they walked off and I realised how close I was to Starbucks. I opened my phone and the time read 4:18pm.

"Two minutes won't hurt will it?" I rhetorically asked myself, walking inside

**Troye's POV**

I heard our door close and slowly tiptoed towards it. Once Tyler was in the lift, I snook into my room and looked in the mirror. I didn't even realise I was crying which added to the bonus of Tyler not seeing me. My hair was flat and curly. I washed my face thoroughly and perfected my quiff to see the time, 4:19pm. _I'm nearly late! _I rushed out, grabbing my phone on the way out.

When I got there I saw Tyler staring at his phone absentmindedly. I decided to be romantic

_**Me; Turn round 3 xoxo**_

I stood behind him and waited for him to read it. He raised an eyebrow and came face to face with me as he turned round. I smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around my neck.

"I got your favourite!" Tyler offered me my drink with 'Troye 3' scrawled in black pen on my cup. I took a deep breath

"I wanna go official!" I declared, Tyler's eyes held confusion but happiness at the same time

"Via a selfie! I'll kiss you and we will tweet the same thing!" I decide. I guess if I was gonna tell Tilly my biggest secret, I need to make sure he's ok with it. He nods as we pull out our phones. I open the Camera and turned towards Tyler. I pressed my lips against his and he did the same. We both took photos and uploaded them to twitter with the caption

_** troyesivan: #Troyler is real! I love you tyleroakley! This is not a joke 100% serious 3 xoxo**_

_** tyleroakley: This is 100% real NOT a drill! #Troyler is real… I love you bae troyesivan 3 xxxxxxxxxx **_

Soon Twitter notifications were flooding through. The constant beeping was doing my head in so I turned my phone off. When we arrived back in the hotel I sat on the sofa. I taped the spot next to me, waiting for Tyler to sit. He sat down and looked at me expectantly.

"Well… Considering we are official I wanna tell you about… My life before YouTube." My eyes well up and I can tell this will be tougher than I thought. Tyler just nods and waits.

I explain to him about my beatings, my months alone in the hospital and more importantly, where I was today and why I disappeared. Once I was done I was full on crying. Tyler pulled me into his laugh and I snuggled deep into his chest. Tyler's phone vibrated in his pocket so he opened up his messages

_**Naomi Lee; Guys come here… I don't think I can deal with this alone… :( x**_

And with that, we were in a cab on the way to the hospital within 10 minutes.

**A/N: So most of this was Troye recapping his past and telling Tyler! I realised with school and the whole sexuality-keeping-it-a-secret-from-my-family thing, I'm gonna post an extra-long chapter tomorrow [Sunday] but other than that, I will upload when and where I can because my anxiety has gotten worse recently so… It's not because of you guys because when someone comments or votes, I calm down more it's just, I want this book to be successful for y'all :)**

_QOTD; which is your fave Troyler GIF/Phrase/Picture/Collage/Video Collage of them?_

_AOTD; Mine is a video collage that someone made! It is linked to the side so…._

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naomi's POV**

I had to ring the boys. The doctor had come up to me minutes before-hand

**-Flashback-**

"Madam? Where is Naomi Lee?" a doctor called

"T-That's me sir!" I called back. _I feel like I'm in a fucking classroom! _I chuckled silently to myself and walked over to the man waiting by the door.

"Are you with Miss Jones?" **[I changed it from Mineslay] **He asked. I nodded briefly, looking at my Converse high-tops. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. _What happens if it is bad? I can't stand this alone! _

"Wait! Sir? May I just call my friends to hear the diagnosis too?" I asked, chewing my lip nervously.

**-Flashback over-**

I was now in the waiting room, pacing frantically.

"Nai? Oh god what is it?" Troye cried, rushing over. I was embraced in a Troyler hug and I finally let tears slip from my big doe eyes. We embrace for a while, not speaking at all.

"I need to go and tell them you're here!" I breathed, turning to face the door. I knocked twice

"Mr Carter? I have my friends to hear the diagnosis on Li- I mean Miss Jones!" I called out through the door. I heard a grunt in response and a bit of shuffling before he emerged.

"Ah yes! Follow me." He began walking, beckoning us to follow. We arrived in a room with a desk and 5 chairs. 1 behind and 4 in front.

"Take a seat…" He gestured towards the chairs in front of him.

**Tyler's POV**

Troye clutched my hand almost desperately and I gave him a small smile before turning back to the conversation that was being held

"So I take it you are all friends with Miss Jones?" He asked.

"Y-Yes. Well I'm actually Livvy's girlfriend… Please can you call her Livvy?" Naomi asked, he nodded and continued.

"Well Livvy has been having issues which I'm sure you're all aware of. She has depression, she's been self-harming, she has anxiety and another which I'm unsure of which you know of…" He paused, silently asking us to tell us if we have missed one. _Nope! That was all so what does he know that we don't? _I silently asked myself. Troye squeezed my hand to tell me he was thinking the same.

**Naomi's POV**

_He hasn't missed anything… Has he? _My mind began racing through all the possible things that could be wrong. When I found none I turned to the doctor expectantly.

"Livvy has a rare form of Anorexia." I inhaled a sharp breath. _Wait! Now that actually makes sense… _My mind flashes to all of our cuddles where she would poke me sharply in the ribs on accident.

"Oh my god! How didn't I realise? I have known her for… Wait… You guys have known her for ages!" I point at Troye and Tyler accusingly. They look shocked at my sudden accusation.

"You guys didn't check to see if she was eating! But I've known her… No it's still your fault!" I shout. _What have I done? _I realise Tyler is near crying but Troye is closer…

"I… I… I'm sorry!" I cry, running out of the room. _I'm an idiot! My girlfriend is in hospital and I have just accused my best friend and HIS boyfriend of something they didn't even realise! _I mentally slapped myself. I began pacing again, insulting me as I went

_Your blue hair makes you look like a freak!  
You're too tall!  
Your figure is a mess!_

And tons more like that ran through my head.

"I'm not worth their time…" I mutter, looking around. I spot what I'm looking for. _Roof, here I come! _I think determinedly, speed walking through the waiting room. I reach the door and push it open. I turn around one last time to face the hospital

"If I never come back, I love you Livvy!" I whisper, blowing a small kiss into the air before turning around and sprinting up the stairs.

**Troye's POV**

"Oh my god! How didn't I realise? I have known her for… Wait… You guys have known her for ages!" Naomi points at me and Tyler accusingly. I'm shocked and slightly hurt that she would think that but she wasn't done talking

"You guys didn't check to see if she was eating! But I've known her… No it's still your fault!" She screamed, bursting out. _She doesn't know! No-one knows… _I can feel tears brimming in my eyes but I pray my weak eyelids will hold them in. Unfortunately, due to my lack of sleep my eyes failed me.

"I-I'm sorry… No-one knows-"I'm cut off by Tyler

"Wait. What doesn't anyone know Troye? Baby what don't I know?" He asks, concern deep in his voice.

"It doesn't matter… Really! We need to help Naomi!" I try to change the subject but my obnoxious boyfriend wasn't having it

"Tell me! I have told you everything… Please Troye-boy?" He pleads, pulling a lame-ass puppy dog face. I sigh and begin to tell him and the doctor everything. Well, almost. He knows about everything but my… rape.

**This is as close to smut as I'm going so… -Flashback-**

Dad had been extra drunk recently and gambling his money away wasn't helping our money situation. I had gotten several beatings but considering today was Friday, I was gonna get a 'special' one. This ranged from whipping, hot water by the tonne and various others. The normal was just a baseball bat, fists and verbal abuse but you would be surprised how much words can hurt. Today was a new one which scared me shitless. I walked inside, dumping my bag and stripping into my underwear; a daily routine so it seemed. When I entered the living room I saw my school bully Jacob standing there in similar attire to me.

"Hi Troye-boy! You're looking rather… soft today!" He smirked, looking me up and down and flashing me a devilish grin.

"Drop your boxers!" He ordered, sternly. I did as I was told and he took a step closer. I stepped back but I felt something go somewhere it shouldn't. I yelped as pain shot through me. I turned slightly to see my Dad and a smirk plastered on his face.

**-Flashback over-**

"You're not telling me something Troye! I can tell you've just had a flashback…" Tyler muttered, looking at me with caring eyes. I knew he wanted to know and I was still concerned for Livvy's well-being so I quickly explained what happened, leaving out nothing. When I looked at Tyler again, anger was burning in his eyes; jokes aside he looked like he could have killed my Dad

"Tilly? Ty? Oh my God Tyler calm down! I'm ok see?" I emphasized, waving my arms around

"I… I could kill him!" I gasped at this. Tyler could be mean but death threats Tyler didn't approve of unless he REALLY cared about someone's well-being. _Huh! I guess he really does care…_

"Ty! Come on Naomi has gone and I don't have a good feeling about this…" I trailed off, standing up

"I will come back later for more info ok Doc?" I ask, already at the door. He nods and I fly out of the room. Tyler shushes me by putting a finger to his lips, pointing to where the door to the Roof has just closed. _Shit! _I sprinted over to the door and tip-toed up the stairs, Tyler in pursuit.

**Naomi's POV**

I had just reached the rail on the roof. I looked over at the sky all over L.A

"Beautiful day to get what I deserve" I chuckled darkly to myself. I climbed over the rail and sat on the ledge of the building. The hospital was hella high so no-one could see me without binoculars.

"Naomi don't!" A timid voice calls out. My head snaps to the source of the voice where I see Troye and Tyler right behind him

"W-What are you doing? Just leave me to d-die!" I was hoping to stay strong to prove I didn't care but my voice broke twice. Tears stung at the back of my eyes so I turned back to the ground, at least 200ft below me **[I can't be bothered to work out what that is but the real one is MEGA high building so… Just use the description not long ago [this section of Naomi's POV] to estimate] **

"Livvy wouldn't want you to!" Tyler sounds weak and tired. _I feel really bad... _I begin to think. _If I was gone, he could sleep all he wants! _I remind myself

"Don't bring my girlfriend into this! She deserves better than me anyway so…" I trail off, not wanting to picture her with someone else.

"If you won't move too far away from that retched edge at least come on the other side of the rail!" Troye pleads. I hesitate for a second but then nod quickly, relieved to get away. I daren't show Troye and Tyler that I wasn't keen to end my own life. I still faced the sky and we sat in silence, only the hum of the massive generators and the strong wind remains to create noise.

**Troye's POV**

I pull out my phone and text Tilly

_**Me; She ain't moving! Xoxo**_

_**Tilly 3; I know… Go and get Livvy! I'm sure 5 minutes won't hurt! Xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Me; Fine… Keep an eye on her. Love u xoxo**_

_**Tilly 3; I will! Love u 3 xxxxxxxxxx**_

I sneak downstairs and talk to Livvy's nurse. I explain her girlfriend is having some confidence issues and we need like 10 minutes.

"Sure… 10 minutes only though!" She warns, leading me to Livvy

"Livvy, I need you to listen to me!" I begin, looking at the weak girl on the bed. _God they need each other so much! _I sigh. I proceed to tell Liv all about Naomi and what's happening.

"Get me there now then!" Livvy practically shouts. We make it up the stairs and I wrap my jacket around her shoulders.

"Nai? Someone wants to talk to you…" I mumble, giving Livvy a small push.

"N-Naomi?" Livvy calls out timidly.

**A/N: How was that for a cliff-hanger? Like, we don't know HOW Naomi will react… Well, I DO but y'all don't so… I will be posting my BFF's story soon but that will just be a simple copy and paste thing! This was supposed to end like 200 words ago so… y'all are lucky because I was late! I love y'all and I will update soon I promise :)**

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Please go read this on /u/livvythefangirl123/**

**Because Wattpad is being an ass and won't let me update without great difficulty! All these chapters will be there so… I will update on there from now on and I am also gonna finish this story on Chapter 20! More info down below!**

**Naomi's POV**

"N-Naomi?" Livvy calls out timidly. The familiar voice makes me shoot round.

"Livvy! Go back downstairs you shouldn't be here!" I say, shooting a glare at Troyler behind me.

"Actually, she has 10 minutes of fresh air!" Tyler chirps in, giving Troye a small nod. They huddle together and walk over to the other side of the roof for privacy

"Naomi? You weren't… No!" Livvy begins to cry, hand over her mouth. Guilt rushes through me. _She deserves better than me… I'm a horrible person._

"You're not and I don't…" Livvy mumbles, taking a step closer to me. _Shit! Did I just say that aloud? _I glance at the girl of my dreams. I just really wanted to hug her right now…

"Naomi? Come here!" Livvy demands, opening her arms. I quickly scramble into the familiar embrace of my soulmate

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asks after a short while. I call for Troye to get us a few blankets and he does it for both couples. Troye and Tyler go to walk off

"Wait! I want y'all to hear this…" I mumble, looking at the ground. I cuddle closer into Livvy for comfort and she accepts. When we're all comfy I sit up slightly.

"I'm mean… Like a mean, heartless bitch…" I twiddle with my thumbs. Everyone waits for me to say more and I'm thankful no-one interrupts

"I have a reason for being a bitch though…" I trail off, unsure of what I was about to say. _DO I tell them? It isn't even that bad but…_

"When I was younger, like 14, I came out to my parents. My mom seemed happy for me and got me a 'date'" I use air quotations as I speak. "One thing led to another and basically, she put me down before forcing me out to the entire school. She told everyone I fucked every girl going and very person I ever got with." I paused counting them on my fingers. _Hannah, Jane, Chloe, Jenna, Zara, Zoe plus MANY MORE_ "That being over 20 girls in 5 years, they all did the same, and all started off by promising me they were different. I guess I just have an issue with trust and I REALLY don't want getting hurt again Liv." I explain, looking at her with almost pleading eyes.

"I swear Nai, if I ever hurt you, I won't mean to. I'm a mess and I need everyone's help but I won't ever hurt you intentionally!" Livvy promised.

"Do you know what, I think you're different!" I declared, leaving Livvy confused as fuck

"W-what? How?" She asks, bewilderment clear in her eyes.

"All them hoes who I dated only ever said shit like: I love you babe! I'm not like that I swear! And all that bullcrap but you just made up your own mini speech to prove you mean it!" I explain, tears dripping from my face.

"Well y'all have gotta go downstairs now! We can continue this when we get Livvy back!" Tyler motions us all downstairs.

**Livvy's POV**

As soon as I got back I was greeted by a nurse

"Do you want sleep Liv?" She asked brightly. I shook my head and climbed into bed, my 3 closest people ever following. They all sat down and I lay still, facing Naomi. She took my hand and stroked my scratched knuckled with her thumb.

"Naomi?" I asked, barely a whisper. She hummed in response so I took a deep breath.

"Why were you gonna… end it?" I ask, feeling my stomach lurch at the thought. I shot up and threw up nothing but liquid into the sick pot. Naomi held my hair back and rubbed my stomach soothingly. I glanced at Troye and I saw he was trying to keep his lunch down. I smiled weakly at them before laying back down.

"Well… We found out your diagnosis and… Why didn't you tell us you had Anorexia?" She finally broke down, sobbing into my bed sheets. I stroked her hair softly, admiring its blue tinge.

"I… I didn't want y'all worrying! I'm fine though! I'm slowly losing weight even though Im still fat…" I sigh. This remark makes Naomi's head shoot up in shock

"You are NOT fat! Don't EVER say that again Livvy! I need to help you and I will try my utmost best for you!" She smiled. _Through her pain, heartbreak, trust issues. How does she do it? _But then it finally dawned on me. Naomi is the exact same. We both struggle daily but we are so used to putting on our 'masks' we forget where reality is supposed to kick in and that we are ALLOWED to show emotion. I told Naomi all of this and she nodded in agreement.

A few days later I was released and was allowed home along with a few therapy sessions.

**A/N: So! I have decided something! I will be leaving this book finished at Chapter 20! I will pick up **_Secrets… __**[I think that's the one y'all want me to continue on!] In November of 2014! Until then I will be doing a 1D Niall and a mystery girl self-harm fanfic so… It has become my recent addiction as I have read EVRYONES Troyler and LushLaws and Phan stories! Legit I have even read all the 1 pagers… So yeah I will pick this book up for a sequel in like 2015 April/May maybe? I dunno :) Enjoy your day!**_

_**Bye y'all 3 xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Tyler's POV**

Troye had to decide on what he would be doing very soon because his flight back to Perth leaves in 2 days and I don't want him to go. It had been 2 weeks since Troye got here and since then, me and him have had every free moment we had together. Livvy still occupied our thoughts even though we know Naomi will take care of her. She was discharged yesterday and with a few choice words from Naomi, I decided I will ask Troye to move back to L.A with me… We were cuddled on the sofa watching some film about someone moving away from their love and it's tragic and shit like that when I clear my throat. Troye looks up at me, startled at my sudden change in demeanour.

"Speaking of moving…" I began but Troye interrupts me

"Can we speak about this later Tilly? I don't wanna talk!" He whines. _Oh god Troye I so want to say yes! _Despite my nerve's desperate plea's I shook my head

"I was wondering… How about you move to L.A with me?" I ask, looking down at the sweet Aussie cuddled into my chest. At this question he shoots up and looks at me

"Seriously?" He asks

"Seriously!" I confirm. He nods and pulls me in for a kiss to which I respond gratefully. This kiss wasn't filled with lust but with passion and love.

"I love you!" I breathed, resting my forehead against Troye's.

"I love you too!" He pants, lying back on my chest.

**Livvy's POV**

I hadn't been on Twitter for a while and Naomi was sorting something out in the other room. I log on and scroll through my mentions.

_** nialler4eva; Why does Naomichickxo like livvy_troyler like seriously, she needs to go die!**_

_** troylerfaggots; livvy_troyler is she TRYING to be an emo? Lemme guess, she self-harms too? Haha stupid bitch! XD  
**_I begin to crave a release but I promised Naomi I would tell her if I did

"Babe?" I call out meekly. She doesn't respond so I figured she didn't hear

"Nai?" I try again, shouting a little louder this time. When I don't get a response I begin to scratch my hips absent-mindedly. I muster up all the energy I can and shout through the apartment

"Naomi!" This seems to work as she comes running in

"Yep! Thank you bye!" Naomi rushes, hanging up the phone. She sees me on the floor, itching hell out of my sides and rushes to my side

"What made you?" She asked, glancing around. I hand her my phone and look down, ashamed that I nearly did it.

"I'm proud of you!" She whispers, pulling me to her chest. I freeze before looking up

"R-really? Why?" I ask, bewilderment seeping into my voice.

"Because those dicks said some mean stuff and you DIDN'T cut!" She exclaimed, hugging me again. I sigh, snuggling deeper into her neck before allowing sleep to overcome my body.

When I awake, I'm in my bed and I sigh. _At least I got away without eating _I tried to think. I climbed out of bed to the sickly smell of bacon. _Calories….Think of how fat you'll be! _I reminded myself. I didn't realise that Naomi had acknowledged me until she snapped her fingers in my face

"Livvy? Babe!" She shouted. I gave her a small 'hey', pecked her cheek and sat down. I purposefully went into the living room to sit so she wouldn't make me eat. Unfortunately 10 minutes later she popped her head round the door

"Food Livvy!" she called, walking back into the kitchen. _Just this once! _I promised myself, following pursuit. The bacon looked incredibly fatty with eggs and HP sauce. I tucked in and finished quickly. Surprisingly, I didn't need to ram my fingers down my throat as I felt it coming back up

"Uh oh!" I sprinted to the bathroom and heave up all I have just eaten. Naomi was there to see I DIDN'T regurgitate on purpose as she rubs my stomach softly. As weird as it seemed, it was incredibly relaxing.

"One step at a time!" Naomi muttered, kissing my forehead.

**A/N: So this was Chapter 14! I will upload on a Sunday and this is 2/3 for today :) Next week on Sunday will be 2 to get the 1D fanfic started!**

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unfortunately, I'm only gonna have 17 chapters so this is 1/3 of the last chapters! I'm sorry y'all but I REALLY wanna move onto my next idea! :)**

**###7days later###**

**Livvy's POV**

Troyler moved back to L.A together and they were happy as ever! Me however, I felt like I was a burden on Naomi and found I grew more anxious everyday….

"Livvy? Babe you're spacing out again…" Naomi waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of the trance and looked at my girlfriend. She had concern written in her face and I remembered something

"Tomorrow's your birthday!" I exclaimed, jumping up. This startled Naomi into fits of giggles but I really didn't care so…

"It's no biggie babe! We have therapy for you tomorrow so don't worry!" She replied, smiling. It faltered slightly as she said this and I felt incredulously bad… _Shit… I have therapy tomorrow! _I felt bad for having to go to therapy. I went to 3 therapy sessions last week and it wasn't helping. I grew irritated with the therapist, Mr Gordan for his dumbass questions.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's a big occasion! You're turning 18 tomorrow!" I squealed. I suddenly had an idea

"You'll love it tomorrow babe I swear!" I hooked my arms round her waist and kissed her gently.

"Love you." She mumbled, blushing at her statement. She blushed whenever she was being romantic but I found it fucking sweet

"Love you too!" I cheered, releasing her. She turned around and I slapped her arse playfully, earning a yelp and a soft glare. I spun on my heel and walked into the guest bedroom. I went into the bathroom for extra privacy. I pulled out my phone and dialled the familiar number, letting it ring twice

"Hello?" The voice answered on the end of the line. It sounded tired but oh well!  
"I need a favour!" I began, dragging out favour. Tyler sighed on the end of the line

"What is it?" Troye asked. Clearly they were on Speakerphone but whatever

"Wanna come back to England? Naomi is turning 18 tomorrow and I already have tickets booked… Please?" I pleaded, silence falling back in place.

"Sure…. When do we need to be there?" Tyler asked, speaking up again. I was feeling particularly bitchy but hey, PMS'ing right?

"In like 2 hours! I emailed them so just print them off and be here! Sneak in with the key I gave you and yeah…" I trailed off, walking to check I wasn't being eavesdropped. To my surprise, Naomi was writing something on paper but I was too busy listening to Troyler nag me about some random shit.

"Just hurry up!"" I moaned, hanging up. I turned to Naomi who was still sat there, concentration etched deep onto her stunning features.

"I love you babe…" I said aloud, leaning up against the doorframe. Naomi blushed furiously at this but muttered 'I love you too' before folding up the mystery paper.

"Bed?" She asked, her eyes wary and weak from lack of sleep. I nodded, grabbing her hand.

**###Next day 10am###**

"Time to get up!" I nudged the beautiful princess next to me. She moaned and groaned for another 10 minutes before shooting up

"Oh my fucking God! Your therapy! Brb!" She shouted, running around. _How come, on her 18__th__ birthday, she isn't excited and she's focused on me? _I already had a date a few weeks later planned and I just hoped it went alright… Today we were going to a meal at 7pm and then just going home for a movie night. I followed her out the room to where she was waiting for me patiently by the door

"Leggo!" I laughed, racing out to the car.

**Naomi's POV [I needed a change ;P]**

When Livvy ran out to the car I tried to be responsible and act older. Considering she was older by 4 months, she acted younger by 14 years! I shook my head in being mock annoyed but chuckled as I did so. When I got in I noticed Livvy's body posture and attitude had changed. The atmosphere had a sense of fear and panic which –don't ask me how- seemed to radiate from Livvy. I placed a hand on her arm as I got in and she froze.

"Livvy? Calm down babe it's just me!" I soothed. I had never been with her to one of these before because I had just finished a course at University. I pulled the older one onto my lap and stroked her silky red hair with my left but drawing abstract shapes with my right hand. She eventually calmed and climbed off of me.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, playing with her phone case.

"No problem chick!" I replied, starting the car. On the way it was silence as we both hummed to whatever was playing on the radio.

When we arrived, Livvy led me up to a wooden desk.

"Livvy Jones?" She asked, her voice timid and weak. I laced my hand through hers and intertwined our fingers. She smiled softly at the gesture but returned back to the women

"5 minutes over there!" she sounded like she was forced to be happy. _Try being half of the people here bitch! _I snapped in my head. We sat down and Livvy turned to me.

**Livvy's POV**

When we sat down, a thought struck me. I quickly turned to Naomi

"Promise you'll wait till I get back?" I asked, my voice seeping with pleading-ness **[that ain't a word xD] **I looked up with my hazel eyes to meet her soft, blue ones.

"Sure babe!" She kissed my cheek. After a few minutes, Mr Gordan appeared.

"Livvy jones?" He called out, looking at some forms

"Here we go!" I breathed, standing up. I gave Naomi a quick peck on the lips before turning to face the wretched Therapy room.

**A/N: So Troyler arriving in England is in the next chapter! I'm only doing 17 because well… I said at the beginning :) Remember the date Livvy had planned for Naomi? That will be in the sequel coming out in April/May 2015 ;)**

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Troye's POV**

After Livvy hung up, I got out of bed and started packing. It was like 4am in L.A but I tried to stay positive and just began packing downstairs.

"Coming to help babe?" I called to a still shirtless and half-asleep Tyler. I gotta admit he looked damn fine shirtless but I knew we needed to start packing like, NOW!

"Sure thing! Hang on!" He called, dragging his lazy ass downstairs. We had rented a house on the outskirts of town in a quiet neighbourhood so I was getting used to this. He came down and wrapped his arms round my waist.

After 1 hour of packing and 30 minutes of eating and messing about, we were ready to leave out. I called the cab and snuggled into Tyler's side.

"I love you so fucking much it hurts!" I mumbled, making him giggle

"I love you too you cheesy asshole!" Tyler shot back, laughing. I blushed and snuggled deeper as the taxi driver pulled up. We put our bags into the boot and climbed in. Tyler muttered our destination before sitting back, my head in his lap.

After having a fight with a homophobic taxi driver, Dropping my coffee in a puddle and nearly missing our flight, we were finally on board. I sent out a quick tweet

_** troyesivan; Going to England to meet up with our fave ship: Limi! ;) X**_

Before falling into a deep sleep.

**Livvy's POV**

I stalked past the bald headed man into his office and slouched down

"Hi Livvy!" He muttered as he sat down. I folded my arms and gave a clearly forced smile

"Hi James." I couldn't be arsed with formal names so, voila! He sighed and leaned forward on his desk

"Livvy. Just answer some questions please?" He asked, begging me. I sighed but motioned for him to continue

"Answer truthfully! Now, do you self-harm?"

"No shit Sherlock why am I here?" I shot back, smirking to myself at my own humour

"Do you want to do it now, as of this present moment?" He pushed, clearly thinking he would win. _Haha. I don't think so mother fucker!_

"Yes actually! I wanna take these scissors" I held them in my hands for effect "and make fresh marks on my skin. Are you HAPPY?" I threw the scissor blade at the wall and it landed perfectly on the word 'happy'.

"Did your Dad rape you?" He asked, a smirk hinting on his lips

"Yes." I gritted my teeth, tempted to wipe that almost-smirk off of his face

"DO you hate him for it?" He asked, the smirk clearly visible. For some reason, this question angered me, regardless of the face he was pulling. Of course I should but…

"How DARE you ask me that? My dad had mental problem whilst he was taking care of me so he didn't know what he was doing dick-head!" I fumed. I could practically feel the anger deflating after my mini-rant so I stormed out, slamming the door as I went. As soon as I turned the corridor into the waiting room, I burst into tears. Naomi came rushing to my side.

"What… We'll talk about it in the car!" She quickly decided, manoeuvring me into the passenger seat. When she got into the Driver's seat she pulled me onto her lap anyway and I buried my head into her chest. Without her asking, I began talking

"He asked a stupid question and got a stupid answer. Then he asked if I wanted to self-harm at that moment and I gave him a sarcastic answer. Then he asked about my dad r-raping me." My voice broke a little on the last little bit and Naomi just stroked my hair softly.

"I said yes and then he made out like I should hate him for it…" I was interrupted by Naomi

"Don't you?" She asked, surprise in her voice

"Even though he DIDN rape me, he didn't know what he was doing…" I mumbled, looking down at my chewed up nails. I do that when I'm anxious and my increased anxiety that Naomi would leave has caused me to bite them till they bled. We drove home in complete silence and I knew who and what would be waiting at the other end.

**Tyler's POV**

As we began setting up for the surprise party at Limi's, I couldn't help but glance at Troye's arse. It was perfect to be honest and I wasn't afraid to say so

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!" He grinned, snapping me from my stupor. I blushed but I –of course- had my own comeback

"But a picture can't be fucked until they scream my name…"I whispered in Troye's ear, sounding seductive. I kissed his jaw and then his lips before putting on my biggest smile.

"Can you hang up that banner Troye?" I asked a dumb-founded and slightly flustered Troye. I got a text from Livvy

_**Livvy Bitch; gonna be five mins so… :)**_

I quickly responded and showed Troye

_**Me; K! She better like this Lol ;)**_

We were just finished, lights off and everything when the couple walked in.

**Naomi's POV**

Livvy was very nervous for some reason as we got out but I didn't care,

"You ok Livvy?" I asked, getting out.

"Yeah! Brill now thanks babe!" She skipped off, kissing my cheek before she did so. As I began walking in I turned on the light. Troye and Tyler were stood there, smiling like fools at me.

"I… You guys!" I started crying, tears of happiness were shed as I was embraced in a Limi-Troyler hug.

"Y'all are awesome!" I blushed, looking at my feet. _Best. Day. Ever!_

**A/N: So this is one of the last chapters :( Sorry 'bout it but I'm uploading the last chapter now and then I will start uploading the 1D Niall Horan + some mystery girl self-harm fanfic! Please read my bio [ ] because it explains all about me there ;)**

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**###1 week later###**

**Livvy's POV**

Naomi seemed to be growing tired of my constant self-mutilation. I would have a break-down, rip my arms and thighs to pieces, she would find out, bandage me and then lecture me on how I need to talk to her. I want to it's just, I'm scared that all the hate will make her realise that I AM shit, an emo and no good etc. I decided to go on a 2 day college course overnight stay included. I was coming home tomorrow and I couldn't wait to see my precious girlfriend again. I had class in 20 minutes so I brushed my hair free of all knots before making my way to class 1 of 4; Journalism.

**Naomi's POV**

Livvy comes home tomorrow and I kinda knew that she was relapsing and was falling from my reach. I decided to help her stop. I walked into her bathroom, ignoring the red streaks up the wall. I searched everywhere and found not one, not two, but 5 razors hidden in 1 bathroom. Granted it was a hella big bathroom but bloody hell she must have been desperate for this. I placed them on the table to remind myself to move them when I realised something. _What happens if she decides to use kitchen utensils? _I scurry into the kitchen and open the knives draw. I grab the spare safe from the attic and place all knives in there, changing the passcode to the date we got together: 1506. 15th of June… By now it was 9pm and I knew Livvy was getting back at 10am tomorrow morning so… _Let's hope she takes this well! _I think, clambering into my soft sheets.

**###Next Day###**

**Livvy's POV**

After having my room checked at 9:42, I was ready to leave. It was 9:51 and it took me about 10 minutes to get home so I hopped into my car and drove home. As I drove, an uneasy feeling stepped in that I didn't like. It was a feeling similar to the one I got whenever a change happened that I didn't like… I brushed it aside and blared Panic! At The Disco's Camisadoplus various others before arriving home. When I walked in, Naomi hugged me tight. I checked Twitter and a shit ton of hate came up Apart from this time, it was from my so-called 'friend' Indiana that I met at college. Most hate tweets were from her.

_**Indidi22; Spent ages with livvy_troyler she ain't nowt special guys!**_

_**Indidi22; Look, she's an ugly, emo faggot! Naomi should just leave her now!**_

I was having a bad time and I needed a release.

"I'm gonna go to the loo…" I mumbled, walking off. Naomi gave a small grunt in reply as I closed the bathroom door. I searched for my razor in the razor drawer and it was gone. _That's strange… _I thought as I searched for my others. When I found none, I was hella pissed. _I'll get a knife! _I thought triumphantly. Needless to say, my triumphant-ness was short-lived when I saw there were NO knives.

"Naomi!" I shrieked. She sauntered in the room

"Where are my razors?" I asked calmly.

"Dunno." She shrugged, turning her attention back to her phone

"Oh, and I suppose you 'dunno' where all 20 odd fucking knives are then neither?" I growl. She looks up with a hint of panic but covers it well.

"Livvy calm down…" She tries to restrain me.

"You… You don't trust me… Do you?" I ask, looking her in the eye. She looks down but shakes her head

"It's just…" She tries to explain but I won't let her.

"Fucking leave me alone!" I scream running out. I run away from Naomi, our house, our life, our…. Everything.

**A/N: So that's it y'all ;) I left it there for a reason and no-one knows why :) I love y'all, and now I will start writing my One Direction Niall Horan + Mystery Girl self-harm fanfic! See you soon!**

**Bye y'all 3 xx**


End file.
